Names + Meanings
In the names of the cats in the Group of the Morning Sun, there are two words from their language. These two words each have a meaning that, when combined, usually mean something about the cat. The meanings of the words can be found below. Words and their Meanings Ak - Trick Ahti - Soot Ahl - Tide Ayel - Sky Aldre - dragon/lizard Ashl - Vigor/Life Ahri - Laughter Ahrl - Fox Brahs - Metal Bakra - Badger Byru - Bat Beyt - Tree Beirar - Buck Bantul - Bug / Beetle Buhrun - Blue Barra - Mask Bjha - Panther Brairh - Earth / Ground Cja - Fire beneath/Fire within Crah - swooping blackbird/crow/raven Crahl - Call/Songs Ca - Inner / Within Cislan - Thunder Cehrsi - Cheetah Cjahj - Flames/wildfire Charr - charred/burned Cer - Pride/Prideful Dahr - Winter Drak - Hope Diirin - Deer Disri - Jaguar Disrur - Cougar Drekahv - Dance/dancer Dra - Heart Djin - Water Dahlri - Lightning Dalth - Blood Drahnce - Bird Eave - Grove Ej - Cliff Erth - Silver Elriit - Bear Eftin - Grace/Graceful Frahl - Forests Frihlt - Magik Fahtrul - Crocodile Gil - Fish Gahsni - Autumn Gursak - Feral Gasht - Dead/Deadly Hlor - Harsh/Harsh cry Huar - Pure Halrii - Hunting Heng - Black/Ebony Heffin - Green Haf - Partially/half Hahv - Hyena Hawlyr - Screech/Scream/Howl Irihnce - Light Incah - Scroll Jhal - Twilight Jaihri - Flower Jhiik - Wolf Jha - Dusk Jahvi - Leopard Jrah - Wind Jiht - Wild Kahr - Pretty / Beautiful Khil - Kindred Khan - Shadows Kel - Spirit Koth - Purple/Violet Kiveq - Snake/Serpent Kaeln - Color(s) Krein - Underground / Cave Lif - High Lailis - Spring / Summer Ler - Voice Liru - Lion Lahri - Lucid Lor - Hidden Lo - Silent Lren - Sea/Ocean Liika - Grass Mo - Cloud Mahrun - Whisper/Breath Mul - Fields Mjhun - Mountains Mesrii - Tiger Mefd - Terror Nor - North/Northern(wind) Nhor - Storm(s) Nerh - Beast(s) Nref - Dappled Nitrul - Fast Nakka - Two / double Phlet - Flight Parrur - Paw / leg Quiv - Rage Qanz - Crystal Qinta - Hail Reen - Feather(s) Rij - Wing(s) Re - Red/Scarlet Rhov - Stalking Rairh - Deep / Below Ra - Valley Rytrel - Rain Rayri - Rabbit Rensi - Rainbow Sil - Golden Suhrn - Sun Sah - Roar Sarliit - Star Sahrur - Stone Seyt - Eyes/Gaze Sulnur - Blizzard Seh - Mother Sulvi - Snow Treyer - Singer / Song Tren - Hollow Tresk - Moon Trisq - Diamond Themar - Season(s) Thera - Time(s) Truj - Dawn Tru - Moonlit Theh - Speaker Thuzad - Mystery/Mysteries Thjen - Falcon Triu - Uncontrolled/Uncontrollable Uhl - Mists Ule - Claw(s) Vahlay - Ice/Snow Viet - Strider Vahrien - Distant Vhix - Flare Vhe - Glow/Shine Vhet - Frozen Whur - Pallid/Pale Yui - Contained Yeel - Translucent Zhuel - Night Zren - Disaster(s) Zyin - Scar/Scarred